


Couple of Regular Guys

by justlikeitwasbefore



Category: YANK! - Zellnik/Zellnik
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeitwasbefore/pseuds/justlikeitwasbefore
Summary: Stu and Mitch couldn't be more different. Stu is a loner and Mitch is captain of the football team. But their small town world is turned upside down when the two slowly start to catch feelings for one another.
Relationships: Stu/Mitch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gay slur used in the middle or so, sorry...

Stu was not looking forward to senior year. In fact, he just wanted senior year to be over with. His parents were always telling him how things will get better in college, that he would meet people with similar interests. College was his gateway out of his small town. But that was all in a year from now. Now, he just had to get through this year and not lose his dignity. 

***

Mitch was very much looking forward to senior year. Captain of the football team after a growth spurt that his mother called “a blessing from the college recruitment gods.” He was popular, smart, good looking, and he knew it. In fact, one might just say he’s the type of kid you would expect to peak in high school. Mitch didn’t see it that way; he just saw the great year ahead of him. 

***

Stu walked into school on the first day and immediately went to his first class, not bothering to socialize with anyone, not that anyone would bother to socialize with him. After all, he was just a scrappy little nobody. He slipped into the classroom and sat down at a seat in the way back, pulling out his notebook and scribbling. It wasn’t a diary or a journal, per say, but Stu felt as though it calmed him down, helped him organize his thoughts. 

As the bell rang, more and more students started to fill the English classroom, Stu looking up every once and a while to see who was there. No friends, naturally. So that made it all the more shocking when someone started talking to him. 

“Hey,” the guy said, staring down at Stu. “You’re in my seat.” 

Stu looked up to see Abner Scoots and he struggled not to roll his eyes. “It’s the first day. This isn’t your seat.” 

“Like that would ever stop me. Just get out of the seat, you f*g.” 

Stu’s face turned a bright red. Yes, over the summer he had gone through a bit of self discovery but it wasn’t that obvious, was it? It couldn’t be, not in his small town. That stuff would never fly. He quickly got up so the subject wouldn’t be pressed any further and sat down in another seat, not realizing that seat was already occupied. 

“Look, kid, I’m flattered, but I ain’t Santa. There’s an open seat next to me though.” 

Stu looked at the boy and couldn’t move. Mitch Adams grew over the summer, that was for sure. Did he always have those rugged good looks? It took Mitch another try before Stu came to his senses, jumping up and sitting down in the seat next to him, avoiding eye contact for the rest of class. His doing so meant that he didn’t notice Mitch taking glances at him every few minutes, a soft smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The homecoming dance is approaching and Stu feels conflicted.

Stu returned to class the following days and did his best to avoid his classmates. On this particular day e sat in his seat as per usual and began to write. 

_It’s the second week and it hasn’t gotten any better. Mitch Adams still sits next to me. At least he acknowledges my existence. The other guys just think I’m odd, a misfit, like I don’t belong. And I suppose they’re right. I often feel like I don’t belong. The guys who sit around me have been talking about which girl they’re planning on taking to the homecoming dance in a few weeks. I haven’t figured out what I’m going to do. I’m thinking of just staying home like I do every year but my mom wants me to go since it is my last year and I wouldn’t want to regret anything. And I suppose she’s right. I don’t have a friend group to go with so that’s out of the picture. I guess that leaves finding a date. But something feels all wrong about that. I’ve never felt anything being around girls. Is that normal? No, of course it isn’t. I must have been born in the wrong kind of body. Because when I picture going to the homecoming dance with someone, I picture going with— ___

__“Whatcha writin’?” Mitch leaned over and asked, a sly grin on his face._ _

__“N-Nothing!” Stu quickly replied, slamming his notebook closed. “Oh look, class is starting,” he said, stuffing his notebook into his backpack._ _

__Mitch smirked slightly before turning to look towards the teacher who had begun her lecture. About halfway through, he elbowed Stu. “Psst! Hey, kid!”_ _

__“What?” he snapped, not wanting to get in trouble._ _

__“What was in that notebook of yours?”_ _

__“None of your business, M-Mitch.”_ _

__Mitch shrugged. “Ok,” he said, dropping the discussion and going back to work._ _

__Stu looked over curiously at Mitch. What was that about? He tried not to focus too much on Mitch Adams but couldn’t help but be pulled away from his work at every glance._ _

__After the bell rang, Mitch turned to Stu once more. “Hey, Stu. You wanna come to the football game Friday night? I could get you in for free,” he grinned with his award-winning smile._ _

__Stu was taken aback and blushed. “Oh, uh, sports aren’t really my thing.”_ _

__“Don’t worry about it! I can give you a cheat sheet beforehand. So what do you say?”_ _

__“I don’t… I’m not sure.”_ _

__Mitch frowned ever slightly. “Oh, ok. Well, decide by after class tomorrow so I can grab those tickets if need be.” Stu nodded, still in shock. “See ya ‘round, Stu!” Mitch said as he made his way out the classroom door._ _

__Stu looked around the nearly empty classroom and pulled out his notebook to quickly jot something down._ _

_I picture going with Mitch Adams. ___


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stu decides to take Mitch up on his offer and go to the game.

Stu decided to take Mitch up on his offer, trying his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He walked over to the football field, replaying over and over again in his mind what he was going to say when he saw Mitch. Mitch had told him to meet by the large poplar tree to the left of the field so that he could hand Stu his tickets as well as the promised cheat sheet. Sure enough, Mitch was already standing there waiting, a huge grin on his face. 

“You made it! Not gonna lie, I was afraid you were going to stand me up,” he chuckled. 

Stu nodded back, blushing. “Y-Yeah, well I, uh, decided to come after all. Thought it, um, might be a good experience. Now I can at least say I’ve been to a high school football game.” 

Mitch nodded. “Well, that’s fair enough. Here is your ticket and here is your cheat sheet courtesy of me, of course. I think I did a fair enough job with the description but if you have any questions you can always ask me during halftime or after the game.” 

“Well, um, th-thank you, Mitch. Break a leg?” 

Mitch laughed. “You can just say good luck, kid. And thanks. Enjoy the game,” he added before running off to catch up with the rest of his team doing warmups on the field. 

Stu clenched the ticket in his hand as he walked to get it scanned and to get his seat. He made his way as quickly as possible and was surprised when he realized how great the seat Mitch gave him was.  _ Don’t read into that. He’s just being nice. Even if that is rare. _

A kid sat down next to Stu and started munching loudly on some popcorn. Stu squirmed in his seat. “Um, do you mind?” 

“Hm? Oh, sorry,” he said, his mouth full, struggling to eat his popcorn quietly. Stu sighed and decided to pull out his notebook. 

_ Well, I’m at the football game. Guy next to me doesn’t seem to know manners but I guess that’s a moot point by now. Mitch gave me a cheat sheet. I still don’t really understand it but hopefully actually watching the game will help. Part of me wants to just leave. The ticket was free, after all. But I can’t. I can’t do that to Mitch. Mitch. I know I really should not be writing this but I’m looking forward to seeing him all sweaty and muscle-y in his football uniform. Is that bad? It’s probably kinky. But then again, Mitch seems like a kinky guy. Jeez, what the hell am I doing? Please someone stop me. _

Just then, the kid next to him turned to Stu. “Cool notebook,” he said with a grin. 

Stu awkwardly closed his notebook and nodded. “Uh, thanks.” 

“You like him?” 

“W-What? I…  _ No! _ Pfft… that’s… that’s ridiculous. I’m not… I’m…” 

“Hey, calm down, man. Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t trying to pry, honest.” 

“Then why were you reading over my shoulder?” 

The kid shrugged. “Curiosity. I’m Artie, by the way,” he stuck his hand out for Stu to shake. 

“Stu.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Stu. Oh look! The game’s starting!” Artie quickly turned his attention to the field while Stu, still very confused as to whatever the hell just happened, slowly put his book away before watching the game. 

During halftime, Artie stood up. “You want anything? I’m gonna get a hot dog.” 

“N-No, I’m good, thanks.” 

“Suit yourself.” Artie came back roughly ten minutes later with two hot dogs. “I decided to get you one anyway,” he said, handing Stu the hot dog. 

“Thank… you?” 

“Oh no problem! Anything to help out a brother.” 

Stu’s brow wrinkled. “Brother? But I’m not… I’m not your brother.” 

Artie laughed. “Sure you are! You’re gay, aren’t ya?”

_ Well I guess there’s no hiding it now. _ “Um, yeah. Yeah, I am.” 

Artie grinned. “See? Brothers! Hey, if you ever have any questions, feel free to ask me. I know all.” 

Stu scoffed. “You know all?” 

“Mhm. Spent a lot of time on tumblr in middle school.” 

Stu laughed a little. “Ok. Well, thank you. I might have to take you up on that sometime.” He pulled out his notebook and angled himself away from Artie as he wrote,  _ Maybe I wasn’t born in the wrong kind of body after all.  _


End file.
